A Longing to Belong
by XxSarahMalfoyxX
Summary: What happens after the train pulls away from the station in DH? And what do people make of the frienship between a Potter,Malfoy and a Weasley when they all get sorted into the same house...NextGen AU as the story goes on In need of proper title.!
1. Our Blonde Friend

x

Untitled as Of Yet 

Chapter One: Our Blonde Friend

Enjoy!

X

**1st Of September 2017**

Rose sighed as the train pulled out of the station. Her parents keeping their distance as they waved goodbye, while Ginny and Harry smiling and waving frantically to their two boys. Harry's arm wrapped around Ginny's waist lovingly. Rose wished her parents were like that sometimes. Once upon a time, they were. When Hugo was younger. But then as she grew older she realised they weren't smiling and laughing like once, weren't concerned when either came home from work late. And didn't sleep in the same room anymore.

Rose knew, the gig was up. But before she had a chance to confront them, they had a talk with Hugo and her. Divorce.

Rose decided she hated that word.

"Hey Rosie? You okay?"

Rose smiled at her cousin and suddenly remembered where they were heading. Feeling instantly cheered up she nodded "Yeah! But..don't call me that name. Or suffer the consequences"

Al laughed "Suffer the consequences? What are you going to do? Ask Lily to sing?"

Rose hit her cousin playfully "Lily's a great singer!"

Al snorted "You keep telling yourself that"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Rose skipped along with her cousin, Albus Potter, up the corridor. Albus, was of _course_ not skipping. Perish the thought! He was trailing behind. Looking slightly embarrassed, though looking out for carriages.

Rose came to a halt at the last carriage

"Last one Al!" she announced to him

"Right, anyone in there?" Rose peered through the glass and saw a boy, of about her age, sitting alone staring out the window. He had blonde hair that was messy, and piercing grey eyes that were reflected in the glass of the window he was gazing out. Rose blinked. It was the Malfoy boy...was she allowed befriend him? Rose decided she didn't care. Her father didn't get to decide who she could and couldn't befriend.

She spun on the heel of her shoe to face her cousin "The Malfoy kid is in there...What's his first name?"

Albus frowned and replied "Scorpius"

"Oh. Well, let's go" Rose made a move to slide the door when Albus pulled her arm back "What are you doing?" she hissed

"You can't talk to him!" He exclaimed, a horrified expression on his face

Rose rolled her eyes "Yes , I can. Watch me."

"Rosie, don't"

"Don't call me that" she snapped "He might be the total opposite of his father Albus, you can't judge him because of his father!"

Albus let out a dramatic sigh "Fine! We'll do it your way then"

"You mean the usual way?" Rose smirked

"Just go before I change my mind"

Rose slid the door to the right and stepped through "Hey...can we sit here? There's no more room"

The young Malfoy turned to her "Sure. Take a seat"

Rose smiled "Thanks! ..I'm Rose Weasley, and this is my cousin Albus Potter" Rose nudged Albus as he seemed to be frozen on the spot

"Er..yeah." Rose could see that Albus was having difficulties with ignoring his parents warning of the Malfoy's

Scorpius smiled "Scorpius Malfoy...You know, you don't have to be hostile because I'm a Malfoy"

Albus' mouth dropped "tha-That's not the reason!" He argued

Rose ignored both of them and sat opposite of Scorpius "So, Scorpius, do you play Quidditch?"

Scorpius' eyes lit as he spoke "Yeah! I played for the junior Cannons before Hogwarts"

Rose was impressed, and she thought that she, James and Albus were good. He had played for the Cannon Juniors. Before Rose could reply however, Albus spoke

"Cannon Juniors? Lucky Lucifer.! ."He exclaimed and then asked with a face "Do you support the cannons?"

"no! Puddlemere all the way ,for the professionals"

"Same! Did you go to the match against the Harpies'?"

"Yeah! Did you see that save Wood made?" Scorpius replied

Rose nodded feverishly, finally making an entrance to the conversation "Yes! It was brilliant! My Mum took us to see Oliver afterwards. She knows him.! We got pictures and an autograph!"

"Wow.."Scorpius said awestruck

Rose nodded and as Albus was about to speak, the door slid open once again

"What are you two doing with _him_?"

Albus' and Rose's gaze shot to the door where their brother and cousin stood. Albus felt his mouth go dry, now he was in for it. Luckily, Rose saved him.

Sort of.

"He's our blonde friend. Have you got a problem Jamsie?"

James growled "don't call me that _Rosie" _

Rose narrowed her eyes "Get a life James."

"Have a perfectly good one thanks. Listen, Malfoy, you better behave, understood?"

Scorpius snorted ungracefully "As opposed to? Act like you? Don't worry, nothing to frey over"

Rose saw James reaching for his wand when there was yet, another interuption "Hey guys..! Scorpius Malfoy? Cool..nice too meet ya' dude!" Lorcan Scamander greeted, unbothered by the name. Probably an influence of his mother Luna.

Scorpius nodded "You too…I'm sorry, Who are you?"

Lorcan laughed good naturedly "Lorcan Scamander. Second Year Gryffindor. James friend! Is he giving you guys trouble?" Lorcan teased

James rolled his eyes as they answered "Yes"

"Right…well Lorenzo is looking for ya' man."

James gave him a confused look and Lorcan elaborated "Your cousin?"

"I know that!" James snapped "I was wondering why"

"Oh…No idea dude"

James sighed and turned his attention to them "Be careful…Al, don't get into trouble" James grinned

"Wouldn't dream of it" Al joked

Rose smiled, so James had gone out of protective mode.

Lorcan and James left the compartment and Scorpius turned to Rose "Blonde haired friend?" he raised an eyebrow amusedly

Rose shrugged "Oh well!"

"You're one to talk" Al muttered

It had always been a subject of discussion as to why Rose had blonde hair , and not red. OR even Hermione's brown for that matter. Hermione had spent a great deal of time explaining how she had blonde hair when she was younger.

Rose never lost her blonde hair though. Her brown eyes stood out in contrast to her blonde hair.

Though, as many people realised, Hermione's mother, and Rose's grandmother, had blonde hair.

Elizabeth Granger was overjoyed when she found Rose had inherited her hair.

Rose was kind of happy too. She had never wanted her mother's frizzy brown hair. Don't misinterperit it though, Rose thought her mum was beautiful. Even more so than her aunt Ginny.

Rose's straight blonde hair to her elbows glistened as the sun came through the windows. She sighed and said to Al "Your just jealous"

"Your right. Amazing" Al muttered sarcastically though grinned.

Scorpius watched on and smiled. He had never really had friends, well, except for his one friend Mark Zabini.

Everyone else hated him for being a Malfoy.

And he hated that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A/N:**_

_**So, how was that? I must confess I didn't get much…attention for the preview and summary. But meh.**_

_**Review and all that PLEASE!**_

_**Disclaimer: Nothings mine!**_

_**XxxxLaters!xxxX**_

_**Oh and! I was wondering, do you want a list of all the Weasley's? Because there all canon and JK gave us loads! the only one I made up was Lorenzo...I said he was Charlie's. JK said Charlie had none. I beg to differ ;)**_


	2. You gotta be kiddin' me!

**x**

**Untitled until Further Notice**

**Chapter Two: You gotta be kiddin' me!**

**Enjoy! R&R pls**

**x**

Scorpius sat nervously down on the chair, though careful not to show it. Malfoy's don't know weakness. Though Scorpius was not very fond of 'What Malfoy's Do' in fact, his father once told him to ignore his grandfather. Grandfather Malfoy was very …Scorpius sighed, the truth was, his grandfather was very arrogant. Scorpius wasn't sure he wanted to be like his grandfather. His father, was a different matter.

Scorpius admired his father's courage, if you could call it that. Draco had done everything in his power to redeem himself, even going as far to become head of the Law Department in the Ministry. Though Draco had been a foolish child to follow Voldemort like his father, Scorpius loved his father dearly.

His mother, was another matter really. Yes, he loved his mother. But she didn't show very much affection towards him.Scorpius always craved a mothers love. He had heard his mother one night complaining to his Dad. She was complaining about how Scorpius had ruined her figure. Scorpius didn't mean to do it, he would give it back if he could.

His father, well, he ignored his mother a lot. When Scorpius was young, he remembered his mother and father madly in love and happy. He didn't know what happened. He honestly hoped it hadn't been him.

'_Ah, a Malfoy. It has been many years since I have seen one. Another Slytherin perhaps…' _the hat echoed in Scorpius' head

'_No…I…yes?…'_

'_You don't seem very sure of yourself. There is certainly a potential Slytherin here…but there is a lot of kindness, bravery and loyalty. Not famous traits for a Slytherin..'_

'_What would you know? You're a friggin' hat'_

'_Ah there's some bite. So, Slytherin is an option..'_

'_It's what my Grandfather would want. And perhaps my father too'_

'_Not what you would want. That is clear. You have an amazing ability to block out everything…no doubt from your Grandfather's chatter'_

'_Yes. Exactly' _

'_Brilliant, an honest Malfoy…Perhaps you would do well in Hufflepuff?'_

Scorpius snorted _'Hufflepuff? Are you kiddin' me? Do you know what they say about Hufflepuff's?'_

'_I'm a hat. An extraordinary hat, but a hat no less. I do not know what they say. I'm locked up in an office all year.'_

'_Nice' _Scorpius remarked dryly as he smirked

'_Yes Quite. Now, Hufflepuff is not an option…Slytherin isn't either?…Ravenclaw or Gryffindor…'_

'_Gryffindor? I would be murdered!'_

'_We both know that's an exaggeration. Ravenclaw?'_

'_Yes! Ravenclaw, Grandfather would be mad, but father would get over it quickly. He wouldn't mind..Ravenclaw is a respectable house. I'm smart. I speak Latin and English-'_

'_Learning eight years'_

'_Yes, well how many languages can you speak?!'_

'_Twenty'_

'_Liar'_

'_Slytherin. That is my final decision'_

'_What? No…Ravenclaw god dammit!'_

"I think..this will have to be…A Malfoy in..RAVENCLAW!!'

Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief as he climbed down from the stool and made his way to the table, ignoring the stares and whispers as he walked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're going to be fine" Rose repeated, more to herself than her cousin

Albus nodded in agreement "Yes. Just fine-"

"Both in the same house"

"what if we're not? I mean, we've been friends for so long-"

"Since we were babies" Rose confirmed

"How can a sorting take this bloody long?" Albus moaned

Rose shrugged "Who knows. Maybe-"

"_**Ravenclaw!!"**_

Rose and Albus' mouth dropped , Ravenclaw? A Malfoy?…They had talked to Scorpius on the train and made friends with him, but even so, they thought he would have been in Slytherin.

Albus found a new hope. He so desperately _didn't _want to be in Gryffindor.

Now, don't get him wrong. He has nothing against the house. But is so bloody sick of the expectations and what he has to live up to. So, in a way, Albus Potter could well understand Scorpius Malfoy. Albus had to live up to his older brother James, who wasn't a genius, yet was popular and a seeker on the Quidditch team. He also had to TRY and live up to the shadow of his father. People were often jealous that he was Harry Potter's son, but Albus hated it sometimes. He wouldn't trade his parents for anything! But, he wished they weren't so famous. His mother , well, she wasn't really famous. Ron and Hermione were. Rose knew how he felt, her parents were both as famous as his father.

He glanced at Rose who was wringing her hands. Albus smiled , that was a nervous habit of hers.

"When is P going to get here?" Rose complained

"No Idea. Right, choose a house"

"Er…Well, doesn't the hat choose?"

"_Ling, Kelcie"_

"No , my Dad told me that you really choose" Albus told her

"_Ravenclaw!"_

Rose nodded "Okay then. Well…how about…Ravenclaw?"

Albus made a face "And have to live up to the stereotype that all Ravenclaw's are genius' ?and we both know I'm not"

"_Longbottom,Caleb"_

"Oh Al , stop doing that. You are smart"

Albus smiled at his cousin

"Just not as smart as me" she smirked he nudged her as she laughed.

"_Gryffindor!!"_

"Always the modest one Rosie"

"_Nott, Brooke"_

"Oh because your ego is so small" Rose rolled her eyes playfully. Al was her best friend, her closest cousin. James being her most annoying, yet she got along with him too.

"_Slytherin!"_

"Surprise there" Al said nodding towards Brooke Nott now strolling towards the Slytherin table. She had long black hair, tanned skin and dark brown eyes. Her bangs hanging over them. She looked to be from Spain or something, though everyone knew she was the daughter of Theodore Nott. Who is most certainly not from Spain.

"_Mariella O'Connell"_

Al and Rose watched silently as the shy girl walked up the steps. Rose had attempted to talk to her today, though had received mumbled in return.

"So, we're going for Ravenclaw?" Al questioned, though not at all sure that he wanted to be in that house

"_Hufflepuff!"_

"What? You want to be in Hufflepuff?" Rose grinned

Al opened his mouth to answer, but his name was called "_Potter,Albus"_

"Wish me luck" Albus mumbled to Rose before walking away

"Luck" Rose whispered as her cousin climbed the steps. His messy black hair glinting in the light of the Great Hall. He sat on the chair, almost arrogantly.

And Rose knew what house he wanted to be in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_A Potter! …Again? I am expecting more knowing the Weasley family and it's ways"_

"_Shut up. I didn't know the sorting hat was allowed slag off families"_

"_Ah, touchy. You don't want to be in Gryffindor…So unlike that of your brother.."_

"_Why would I want to be like my brother?"_

"_That is a valid point. Such a messer. Let's consider my options now…Hufflepuff? You are far too aggressive to house with the loyal badgers.. Yet to cunning more so than smart for Ravenclaw….cunning is a trademark for Slytherin's…and sly…."_

"_Go on. Put me where ever you want. My dad says it doesn't matter"_

"_Your Grandparents wouldn't mind?"_

"_not a bit" _Al replied confidently

"_Arrogant and confident…Only one house for that, besides Gryffindor, and that is…_SLYTHERIN!!"

Albus tried to hide his grin as he walked towards the Slytherin table and took a seat next to a boy named Ryan Dunne. He looked at Rose who was still waiting patiently. He smiled apologetically at her and she sent him a look that clearly stated 'We'll talk later'

Really, sometimes she was like his mother. Or his wife. Woah…where the hell did that come from? She was his cousin. _His.Cousin._

"_Weasley,Rosaline"_

Rose took a deep breath and ambled up the stairs. The vice principal, Professor Flitwick, stood on the tips of his toes and placed the hat on her head.

'_Ah , we have another ….'_

The hat paused and shifted slightly. Rose felt herself panic ,what was going on? Why did he stop? Was she a squib? No! She had done magic before!

'_You are not a Weasley..' _He trailed off, sounding lost and confused

'_Yeah, yeah I'm more like my mother'_

'_Er…yes. Not like a Gryffindor though. You seem to have your best interests at heart…not everyone else's. That would not do in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw? You are incredibly smart….after your mother I suppose. But after your father..I suppose it would have to be…_

SLYTHERIN!"

Rose gasped and froze, as did the rest of the hall. Still getting over the shock of a Potter in the Slytherin house. The Hall was trying to decide weather to stare at the WEASLEY in Slytherin or the POTTER. Both were fascinating subjects of discussion. The Malfoy in Ravenclaw speculation had long passed. If Scorpius had been in Gryffindor, well then , perhaps the attention would be on him. Most likely it would have been.

Rose felt like she heard the whole hall take a deep breath as she sat next to her cousin and a girl with Black shiny hair. Rose felt so out of place.

"Hi!" The girl next to her greeted happily "My names Brooke Nott."

Rose smiled, this Slytherin girl didn't seem mean "Rose Weasley"

Rose expected the girl to wrinkle her nose in disgust , or turn to talk to the next closest person, but instead.. She smiled.

"Cool! The Weasley family have always been good at Qudditch haven't they? I would love to be good at Quidditch. I'm not though. I really am not. I've tried every position..well except beater. I'm not even going to attempt _that. _It would end in disaster. Are you the first Weasley in Slytherin?"

"Er.. I think so"

The girl, Brooke, nodded and proceeded into conversation. Rose decided she liked this girl, and with a jolt, realised she had made a new friend already.

A Slytherin friend.

Man would her Dad be angry about this. Friends with Scorpius Malfoy, and now in Slytherin? No siree, he was not going to take this well.

If only her Mum was still with her Dad to calm him down.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Right, so how was that? Second chapter good? I enjoyed writing it! **

**Reviews, Alerts, PMS, favourites, adding to C2, all welcome!!lol**

**Check out the cool new C2 Dramione and Harmonie at its best.**

**It had amazing fics in it.**

**Except mine, I'll be honest there. Mine does not compete in any shape or form, with the others in there!**

**Simply Amazing!**

_**OKAY SO I KNOW I MADE THE MISTAKE OF PUTTING SCORPIUS FIRST (THAT YOU SEE) WHEN HIS LAST NAME IS 'M' . FORGIVE ME PLS AND IGNORE THAT SLIP UP . BY THE TIME I HAD NOTICED IT , IT HAD BECOME TO LATE.**_

_**SORRY!!**_

**_Disclaimer: Nothings mine. JK owns it aaaalll!_**


End file.
